geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory (Night Witches)
"Victory" is the thirteenth and last episode of Night Witches: Toils and Trouble. Summary Gunpowder in the air Sr. Sgt. Boris Smirnov — the traitorous Nightingale — and his wife Sgt. Sophia Yú have just been arrested. Lena and Nik are in section 2A's barracks, talking about the unsuspected traitor and Yú's probable complicity; and reminiscing about Alexi, who married Lena despite her love for Mel: He didn't care, he didn't think it was wrong. They agree they'll make sure that the people whose treason caused his death pay. They hear laughter outside as people pass by. There is always gunfire — artillery — in the background. They hear loud explosions far away. The smell of gunpowder — its taste in the mouth — is pervasive. Captain Tatania Petrova is back; she enters the barracks, announcing Captain Barsukova has made sure Yú is going to be executed later today, despite maintaining her innocence. To those who have fallen, to those that are still standing Lena starts crying when Tatania insists on knowing how she's doing; but she wants to fly: I can fly, I'm fine. Tatania pours really bad vodka, the worst she could find: Let's drink to Alexi, to Sara, and Ivanova — or at least to punching Ivanova. They drink to all the people they've lost. Nik adds: To those that have fallen and Tatania: To those that are still standing. The vodka burns, not in a good way. Maybe it's actually fuel instead? All pour themselves another shot. Nik does it reluctantly, her eyes well up with tears. Irina enters the barracks, returning from being feted as a Hero of the Soviet Union''NftE'': this is also precisely the moment Maggie joined the stream.: Celebrating for me already? Tatania invites the hero in our midst to join the celebration and have some phenomenal''Nik's word. vodka. Irina drinks her shot, asks for ''Another! Tatania has heard victory in the war may come soon; that's cause for another round of vodka, To the end of the war! The Greek enters, bringing news of Yú's imminent execution, an event they're all extremely encouraged to attend. Lena wants to talk to the politruk first, and so does Lena. Lingering doubts Irina won't join them; still, Something just doesn't feel right to her; she's convinced There is something else going on. For instance, Nik — whom she eyeballs in this moment — disappeared many times, who knows where? She urges her to be careful and walks out to look for Ana''Irina's nickname for Anastasia.. About executions Tatania and Lena see the politruk, happy and beaming, on their way to her office. Lena tells Tatania she wants to be on the firing squad. When the similing Captain Barsukova greets Tatania and Lena: ''It's good to see you both, the more businesslike Svetlana and Anastasia, who was following along, worried, leave. The politruk lays out how contraband undermines the Motherland by undermining the equality of the people. She is happy that Tatania agrees. Lena starts explaining I want to show the Motherland how it is important ... Tatania interrupts her, she offers herself with the execution and dismisses Lena, who walks away slowly, looking at the politruk, but not disobeying a direct order. Tatania offers her help for the execution. If there is something she can do for the politruk, it's make sure that Smirnov is executed by the 588th rather than the 218th. The politruk suspects the 218th mainly don't want to have him executed by women. Tatania suggests Yú could help them get Smirnov released to the 588th. Captain Barsukova asks for Tatania's assessment of Lena. She's a great assess to us, Tatania says. She adds that she doesn't want Lena on the firing squad because she's just had vodka and is not on her rational mind. Barsukova appreciates Tatania's care of her women and her dedication to the Motherland; her deeds are reflecting so well on her mother that she'll be released sometime soon. To Tatania, That is a very welcome bonus. The two enter the former library, where the NKVD has kept Yú. Falling out, falling in love Lena heads back to the place where she's smashed stuff in the past for another session. Anastasia checks in on her. Lena is angry after Anastasia — enough to throw what she held at her — because her discussion of her feelings with her sister led to the search for a Lavender Woman, and to Lena's stay in a hospital where you don't eat, you don't sleep, people take advantage of you every time — Lena throws something else at the memory—, they put wires on you, and if all that pain doesn't work, they take a part of your brain and you don't survive as a person. As Anastasia steps closer, Lena starts crying, and concludes: Next time you just shut up.... Anastasia explains how she thought, back then — she no longer does — she could talk to her sister about feelings she didn't know how to handle. Lena sits down, reiterates that You can't talk to the NKVD, and keeps crying. Anastasia sits next to her, puts her arms around Lena's shoulder, and hums a lullaby, softly, for a little while. Lena sobs; her whole body shakes; she breathes in gasps. The the sobbing stops and she just sits there, head on her knees. Anastasia continues her explanation: she didn't give Lena's name; she was just scared of her own feelings; every night she thought about Lena in the hospital, not knowing what to do; she never wanted anything bad to happen to Lena: You're one of the most amazing women I've ever met ... I was so happy when you came back; you're one of the most important people in my life. Lena holds her close, starts crying again: You can always talk to me, I won't tell anyone. Anastasia asks if Lena could ever love someone with ... Lena tears up, evokes scars inside and outside. Anastasia hesitates, blushes, and then: Do you think .... Could I kiss you maybe? Lena stands up, looks around the room, looks at the windowAt this point, Maggie reminded @TrooperSJP that Irina was looking for Anastasia.: nobody can see them. Lena turns back, kneels down, takes Anastasia's head. Anastasia is super nervous. Lena kisses her. Anastasia panics a little bit: she's never kissed anyone before. She kisses back, backs up: Was I bad? — No. You were good. Lena sweats: You're really good at that. Anastasia has an explanation: I watched movies. Lena asks: Can I kiss you again? They keep kissing, and kissing, and kissing until the camera pans over to Yú''NftE'': Tatania's investigation was improvised on the spot, as demonstrated by RocketteFox's Tatania needs a plan.. Yú's clue The politruk opens the door for Tatania: Yú is bruised, she was stripped of her shoulder boards and she is angry. The politruk leaves Tatania alone to try and get what she proposed to get. Yú starts the questioning by spitting on the ground. Then she states her innocence regarding the Nightingale and tells how they pulled her in for the kind of contraband everybody has. She never suspected her husband; he got things from places, but everyone does. He stole from her supplies, at the beginning. Tatania wants to know whom else got things from him — Yú can't know, they weren't in the same places. Did Yú get information from him? Did he name anyone he seemed closer with? Yú remembers that he, contrary to her, always seemed to know all the details of the missions. She didn't give him any information; he was with the mechanical armorers at times; but he interacted with everyone: he was really charming. A name comes to her mind, a private who always hangs out with Mel ... Matilda Gregorjeva''NftE'': As confirmed since by @TrooperSJP, Matilda Gregorjeva was originally the name of Anosova's former pilot. I'll keep referring to Mel's second-in-command as Matilda in this recap. ... Mel's second-in-command. Boris and Matilda would hang out, play poker ... but then again, a lot of people played poker with Boris. Tatania thinks that may be helpful; they may still execute Yú or ... Tatania leaves, reports to the politruk: there may be someone of more interest than Yú, someone with access to information. Besides, she has thought of a way to get leverage to have Boris released to them: if only they could find his ledger, the 218th wouldn't want that out. Alexi's section and section 2A will go look for Alexi's body; Lena will go collect Alexi's things at the 218th: that's two opportunities for Tatania's women to search for the ledger. A reprieve In the meantime, Tatania tries to save Yú: if they spare her in exchange for a name she is ready to give, they may avert a far greater threat. The politruk takes Irina's accusations against Yú very seriously; Tatania commends Irina, and suggests that maybe she didn't have all the pieces at the time. Captain Barsukova postpones Yú's execution until tomorrow, which gives Tatania time to find the Nightingale's wing and have Smirnov handed over to the 588th. The politruk doesn't think it will take her long to find out the truth once Tatania sends the as yet unnamed suspect to her. Mel and Matilda Tatania goes to Mel's hangar. Nik goes there before her; she's a familiar sight to Mel's crew. Nik and Mel discuss the situation — the fingers pointed at Mel —, while ostensibly working on Lucky 13's engine together. Mel insists that Nik be careful on the upcoming mission to recover Alexi's body: Don't take any risks. Neither should Mel. They go further away from the mechs to discuss Yú: Mel can't think she knew anything''NftE'': that's what my notes say, at least., Nik just doubts Smirnov acted entirely by himself. Matilda approaches them, asks about Yú. Nik won't spread rumors. Matilda also thinks that We have to be careful. Nik is not in the mood for poker tonight. Tatania finds them all together; she needs to talk to Mel in private. Mel has a nervous glance at Mel before leaving. After short pleasantries, the captain asks about Matilda. Tatania doesn't think Yú could have useful information for the Nightingale, she is making sure the informant is sussed out. This conversation they can't hear makes Mel's crew nervous. Mel defends Matilda, she trusts her. Mel knows that Matilda's family is from Moscow, she studied chemistry at the university, and didn't make it to pilot ... for reasons similar to what caused Mel's demotion. Tatania's successful eyeballing reveals that many women are at risk — Nik and Mel included, even though Tatania knows nothing about their relationship — if Matilda is brought in for questioning. Did Mel notice any other suspicious behavior, besides the questionable ways in which they had to get the parts to keep the 588th's planes in the air? Tatania just wants to avoid the wrong person being executed and someone replacing Smirnov. Mel did notice that Matilda always volunteered to go get parts; she also had special cards she could have used to cheat and keep Smirnov from always winning. Mel panics, looks at Nik, when Tatania calls Matilda over. Matilda was one of a dozen attendees at the parties at the church, months ago. Matilda looks concerned, panicked even. As does Mel. Tatania makes Matilda stop, asks Mel: Is there any reason I shouldn't turn her in? Mel retorts: She could say a lot of things, a lot of things about a lot of women. She adds that: I can take care of things. Tatania's Sophia's choice Tatania renounces to call Matilda, and leaves, followed by Nik, who asks what that was about. Tatania has given up; she will let Yú die in order to protect more women; she doesn't think Yú is guilty but, as far as we are concerned, it was her. Tatania isn't willing to take out many of their sisters about something as innocuous as their pastimes. Mel will have to deal with her women. On to the 218th's The truck that will drive them to the 218th arrives, with the Greek at the wheel. Irina has not caught up with Anastasia, whom they only now see wandering in the flat line, looking only at the sky and at the ground. She is glowing when she gets onto the truck. Lena has taken precautions to not be seen with her. On the truck, she stares at the ground, making eye contact with no one. Irina wants a private talk with Anastasia. Lena keeps staring at the ground when Tatania mentions that they will retrieve Alexi's stuff as well as pick up the men of the 218th on the mission to recover his body. Tatania also lays out that Smirnov was the Nightingale, that the 588th suffered more than the 218th because of him, and that they will go through his things so he is relinquished to them. No one has a problem helping their captain achieve this, and Lena wants to be there when he is executed. Lena offers to make a big fuss to cause the distraction that will allow her comrades to sneak into the supplies room. Tatania encourages Lena to engage in punching; the politruk won't have an issue, may even give Lena a medal, if it helps get Smirnov. Meanwhile, Irina shall contact the general who got her in the unit: his backing, as well as Irina's, would make the job easier. Welcome committee The 218th is also headquartered in a Luftwaffe airbase. Kasanov is among the men waiting for the women of the 588th; he waves at Irina. He is very excited, doesn't mind the men nudging him. Irina merely glances at Anastasia when she sees him. Tatania notices that Irina has fans here — Because she's amazing, Anastasia says. A junior lieutenant comes forward to take the widow. The women know their way around the base, they've been here before: they'll find the supplies room unaided. Lena is off to the barracks; it will make the distraction more useful that they are not close to the supplies room. Tatania sends the Greek with her. Lena assesses the Greek as a scrapper who fights dirty: Good! More kisses for Anastasia Irina takes Anastasia with her, ostensibly to get in touch with the general at the command center. Irina instead takes Anastasia to unoccupied barracks. Anastasia is just following around, still in a super good mood. Irina starts an awkward conversation about how I'm unsure of things. She recalls how she is supposed to help root out Lavender Women. Anastasia may have already helped her: When you kissed me the other day I felt something I didn't feel before. Then Irina kisses Anastasia's scar, moves to her lips. Anastasia has sensory overload; she takes Irina's hand with scars and kisses her back: she's almost electric with energy. Irina walks to the door; Anastasia grabs her, she turns around. Anastasia makes up hard core. Irina will never get ahold of the general. She will disobey a direct order. Anastasia dances with Irina, who will still step on her toes. Anastasia is so happy now, she could have a cardiac arrest. Murderous grief The junior lieutenant leads Lena and the Greek to Alexi's barracks. He says We all liked him very much. Lena overheard him in the past, knows he is not sincere. She wants to take a swing at this blond guy with a crew cut who used to say bad things about Alexi, who beat him up and was part of the stripping incident way earlier. To make a blunter point, she grabs the knife on top of his locker, a knife her dad carved for him, a knife with a sheath made of wood, a knife he always brought with him on his plane, and that he only forgot to take that one time ... She hits — doesn't stab — the guy with this knife, she hits hard: Don't lie to me! She keeps hitting as men run toward her; it takes all the Greek's might to prevent her from murdering the junior lieutenant. This is no longer mere distraction, Lena is letting her grief out. Smirnov's secrets Meanwhile Tatania and Nik enter the supplies room. They recognize the three privates inside; they used to hang out with him. Tatania pulls rank to demand they show her through Smirnov's things. The privates quiz Nik with their looks: You heard the captain, Nik adds. Smirnov's official papers were already taken away. Tatania is interested in his other papers, his stash. The privates look around, confused, at first. Then they go underneath the desk and pull out a false cabinet back, thus revealing a cache of vodka, whisky, German & French wines, Swiss chocolates and suchlike. There is also a box full of mostly unopened decks of playing cards and a ledger of wins and losses. Tatania takes the ledger and the marked cards which were used to pass information back and forth. The ledger itself contains no names, it is in code and probably is not really about wins and losses. The privates give their names: Tatania will see to it that they get the reward they deserve. Fallouts Lena has kept beating the now unconscious junior lieutenant — beating and crying. He makes it out aliveBut only because rolled a 12 on a Tempt Fate roll. Failure would have meant death for him., but the politruk of the 218th intervenes: the joint mission is canceled and Lena won't be on it. It takes Captain Barsukova's interest in Lena to keep her out of further trouble. Back at the base, Tatania passes off the box of cards. A tragic accident occurred while she and her section were away: Matilda was crushed under crates. Six packed of marked cards were found in her stuff. This discovery saves Yú's life — she will still be sent to gulag as a black marketer — , and Matilda's death makes it impossible for her to report on other women. The Greek runs in the barracks: There is no flight tonight! The war is over! And it isn't just a rumor this time. The Nazis surrendered, it's over. The Greek rushes off to pass on the news to more women. Lena realizes this means she may not be going to fly anymore. Nik goes share the news with Mel. She sees in her lover's eyes that Matilda's accident wasn't one. It is time to celebrate with the best vodka. Lena, Irina and Anastasia are alone in the barracks. Anastasia is super excited and so happy. Epilogue Fast forward to 1995, the 50th anniversary of the Armistice. A young historian has gathered a group of four women who served in the 588th Night Bomber Regiment, four of the dreaded pilots the German soldiers called Night Witches, whose story is the subject of her dissertation. Lena didn't join the NKVD after all. She went back to her parents' farm, with young Maria, and also Irina and Anastasia. Nik and Mel retired to somewhere nice. Mel arrives late: she had to park the truck. Mel continued fixing planes for years. Nik stayed in for a while; Mel taught her how to help in the shop. Irina won the race that eventually happened: I didn't even try. Those were fun days. Irina remembers sitting in front of the general's office for days. Tatania reckons We couldn't have made it without you. Tatania made it to major; the other opine she would have made a fine general. Tatania was happy to outrank Olga. Captain Barsukova ... she was so creepy ... she gave herself the creeps. She also spent fifteen years tracking the bodies of fallen Night Witches. She did look for us, Irina remarks. The former politruk died of old age in the 1970's. Alexi's body was also recovered. Irina still has scars on her hands. Anastasia rubs them. Anastasia adjusted to life on a farm, got farm hands herself. Tatania's mother moved back to Leningrad after her release. Tatania opened a gallery in Leningrad, together with Svetlana. Your sister says hi, Tatania says to Anastasia. Irina remembers I thought there was something going on between Tatania and Svetlana. It was none of her business, though. Tatania shows a poster she madeRocketteFox's made one for real and sent a copy to each of her fellow cast members. with pictures of the women in the unit. Irina tears up. Anastasia thinks I look so young. Tatania retorts that You're still young — and still younger than her by about two years. Anosova became a flight instructor. In 1985, all of these women and other veterans were awarded the Order of the Great Patriotic War@TrooperSJP showed such a medal, one each cast member will get. . Irina and Nik find it nice that they were recognized. Irina got many more medals. Still, We didn't get as much attention as some gentlemen ... but we knew. Tatania concurs; they are happy that young people take an interest in them. There are games on this new thing called the Internet. Lena would rather play card games — they keep playing poker sometimes, and laugh about it. Mel will always remember all of her sisters. Irina ponders on the mission she was given, to find Lavender Women. Anastasia reminds her It was the 40's. They never knew what happened to the Greek. Neither did they care. Yú returned to Vladivostok when she was freed from the gulag. Tatania still remembers I was gonna let her die. The student takes all the notes''NftE'': I can relate.. Mel asks around: Do you want some chai? The curtain closes. Notes Category:Night Witches